


Качай, словно ты морская волна

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малыш Имс теряется в парке. Малыш Артур его находит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Качай, словно ты морская волна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sway Me Like The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773954) by [theyhadcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyhadcookies/pseuds/theyhadcookies). 



> Название взято из песни All I Want Is You (Barry Louis Polisar).

Имс совершенно точно потерялся.  
Он не может сдержать слезы, пока оглядывается в поисках мамы. С ними в парке столкнулся мужчина, который будто бы учился с мамой в университете, и Имсу было велено оставаться на месте, пока взрослые будут беседовать. Он и оставался, а потом увидел человека с воздушными шарами в форме зверушек и подумал, что никому не повредит, если он отойдет ненадолго. Имс вытянул руку из маминой ладони и побежал за человеком с шариками.  
Когда он оглянулся на маму, её нигде не оказалось. И теперь он стоит на месте, как мама и учила на случай, если он потеряется. Имс немного напуган, но если его кто-нибудь спросит, он за что в этом не признается.

– Привет, – говорит ему темноволосый мальчик.  
Кажется, он не старше Имса и, к тому же, носит галстук-бабочку. Единственный человек, которого Имс видел с «бабочкой» - его отец.  
– Привет, – осторожно отвечает Имс.  
– Ты потерялся? – спрашивает мальчик. – Моя мама говорит, что дети не должны оставаться одни. Если ребенок один - значит, он потерялся.  
– Я не потерялся! – восклицает Имс, неожиданно раздосадованный.  
– Ничего страшного, если ты потерялся. Я теряюсь всё время. Моя мама говорит, это потому, что я любознательный, – последнее слово мальчик произносит совсем как взрослый, а потом присматривается к Имсу. – Ты тоже любознательный?

Имс не знает, что означает это слово.

– Что такое «любознательный»?  
– Это означает, что ты любишь всё исследовать. Так ты потерялся?  
– Нет. Я исследую! – дуется Имс.  
Мальчик пожимает плечами.  
– Ладно. Я тоже исследую.  
Этот мальчишка сводит Имса с ума. Ему хочется найти свою маму, но не хочется признаваться, что он и вправду заблудился. Особенно перед этим всезнайкой.  
Не дождавшись ответа, мальчик спрашивает:  
– Хочешь, будем исследовать вместе?  
Имс удивленно моргает. Этот мальчик странный. На короткий момент он задумывается и понимает, что рядом с ним Имсу больше не страшно. И, возможно, они вместе найдут маму.  
– Хорошо.  
– Меня зовут Артур.  
– Имс.  
Артур берет его за руку.  
– Это чтобы мы не потерялись, пока будем исследовать, – объясняет он.

Остаток дня они проводят вместе, блуждая по карнавалу. Когда их матери наконец-то находят их, они сидят у стенда с сахарной ватой, всё ещё держась за руки.


End file.
